Juvia's Robinhood
by Animeandmangalover2468
Summary: Juvia is a women of high class who has a horrible father. What happens when Gray tries to steal from her. Will Gray steal her heart.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tale Hiro Mashima does.

Juvia was reading her favorite book about a person who stole from the rich to give to the poor. Juvia kept reading until someone grabbed the book from her she was about to say something until she saw it was her father. "Juvia I told you to study brat if you disobey me one more time you will regret it" Juvia's father said angrily. "Juvia is sorry father" Juvia said "And stop talking in third person you brat" Juvia's father said raising his hand but deciding against it. "Get back to studying" Juvia's father said. As soon as her father left she let out a sigh of relief and went to the library to study but was stopped by Lucy. "Mistress there is something I have to tell you" Lucy said. "What is it and stop calling Juvia mistress Juvia and Lucy are friend so call Juvia Juvia" Juvia said. "You know I can't call you that I will get in trouble" said Lucy "as long as you call Juvia Juvia when father isn't around you won't get in trouble" Juvia said. "Fine Juvia there is a man called Gray who has been targeting the rich so watch out" Lucy said. "Juvia is thankful that you warned Juvia any ways Juvia should go to the Library to study before father finds me goodbye watch out and don't get hurt" Juvia said. "Don't worry I have Natsu to protect me" Lucy said a blush on her face "Yes you do well goodbye" Juvia said teasingly.

Juvia was in the middle of studying when she heard a rustling coming from the window. Juvia went to check it out and was scared bye a men holding a knife to her neck. "Where is the money" the stranger said "who are you" Juvia said startled. "My name is Gray" said Gray suddenly Juvia realized who it was and said "why do you steel". "I do what the rich should could but don't do give to the needy and poor now quit stalling and tell me where the money is" Gray said angrily. "That is so valiant but Juvia doesn't know father didn't tell Juvia" Juvia said "Liar now tell me where the money is" Gray said. "If the money is anywhere it would probably be in father's room I will take you there" Juvia said as she led Gray to her father's room. "It should" Juvia was about to say until she was interrupted by the angry screams of her father "Juvia where the hell are you" Juvia pushed Gray in the closet and told him to hide there. Juvia stood in her father's room while listening to her father's footsteps and voice draw near. "Juvia I told you to study and instead you go into my room which is strictly forbid you will pay dearly for this" he said as he hit Juvia so hard she almost lost consciousness. "Maybe next time you'll think before you disobey me" and with that her father left.

Juvia let gray out of the closet and asked if he was okay. "You are asking if I am okay why would you protect me if you knew you would get hurt" Gray asked annoyed. "Well Juvia would have got punished at some point anyways so Juvia is glad it was for a good cause" Juvia said innocently. "Thank you as a reward I will take you away from you're horrible father." Gray said. "Juvia is so thankful can Lucy and Natsu come as well please" Juvia asked "Why would I bring them with" Grey asked. "Because Lucy and Natsu are Juvia's friends and if we leave them here father will hurt them" Juvia said worriedly "fine they can come" Gray said defeated. "Go and get them I will wait" Gray said "Thank you Gray-samma" Juvia said excitedly as she left a blushing Gray.

Juvia had finally found Lucy "Lucy go get Natsu we are leaving" Juvia said. "What do you mean we are leaving Juvia" Lucy asked with a confused look. "We are leaving father to go with Gray-samma" Juvia said "Gray you mean that thief Juvia what are you thinking" Lucy said with a concerned look. "No he is actually really nice he steals from the rich to give to the poor just like Robin Hood" Juvia said. "I don't know Juvia" Lucy said still not convinced "come on he can't be worse then father" Juvia said. "But what if we get caught your father will punish us severely" Lucy said. "If we get caught Juvia will say she forced you to come with" Juvia said "Fine I will go find Natsu and we will leave" Lucy said defeated. Juvia went back to tell Gray. "You know Juvia you are the most amazing woman I have ever met" Gray said and Juvia blushed "I am not great at all" Juvia said embarrassed as Gray took a step closer. "Yes you are you put a stranger's well being over yourself that is peaty selfless not to mention you are also beautiful" Gray said again stepping closer. "Juvia thinks Gray-samma is also great" Juvia said with a blush "how is that" Gray said as Juvia stepped closer so they almost touched. "Well you put yourself in danger to help the needy now that is even more selfless" Juvia said as she stepped closer so there bodies were touching. "I love you Juvia" Gray said as he and Juvia kissed "Ju….via lo….ves you" before she could finish Lucy and Natsu came in. "I am sorry are we interrupting" Lucy said with a smirk. "Yes you were but whatever let's leave quickly" Gray said and they left to live happily ever after.


End file.
